


Library of Dreams

by IcyShyGuy



Series: The Library [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Marriage Proposal, Personal Growth, Pregnancy, Uncertainty, shifting reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Gavin moved to Austin with his best friend Dan, Gav started to get weird dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is would be great and I definitely have ideas for a sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds himself in a giant library. when he opens a handful of books he meets this beautiful woman

Gavin recently moved to Austin Texas, with his friend Dan, from Thames Oxfordshire for a job at Rooster Teeth. Gavin and Dan share an apartment not far from the company building.

 

* * *

 

After a month of living in Austin, Gavin started to experience weird dreams that all start off in a library.

The library was huge with shelves that stretched for what seemed like forever. Near where Gavin was, was a dark marble table with white marble owls for legs. On the table there were three books; one blue, one green, and one black.

Gavin picked up the blue book and only manage to open the cover before the pages came flying out of the book and started to swirl around Gavin. The scene outside of the vortex was changing; the bookshelves pulled away from existence before being replaced with glass tanks, the floor ripped up from the mahogany hardwood to plain cement.

When the pages settled and disappeared, Gavin found himself in an underground display at an aquarium. He looked at the tank in awe with all the different kinds of fish. Gavin had a feeling that he wasn't alone so he looked around and found a red haired young woman also staring in awe of the fish.

Gavin sat down beside the woman but didn't know what to say to her. So he just sat with her admiring the gracefulness of all the fish.

* * *

When Gavin woke up the next morning he told Dan about his dream of the red headed woman and the aquarium. “

Did you talk to her? You casa nova.” Dan said with a smirk.

“No, I didn't…” Gavin said with a sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

The next night, when Gav fell asleep, he ended up back in the library. This time around, Gav picked the green book and, like before, when he opened the cover the pages came swirling out, shifting the scene around, the bookshelves shifted to metal shelving common in supermarkets, the floor ripped up to a plain white tiling, and Gavin’s clothes changed in an instant to his old supermarket uniform.

Not completely sure what to do, Gavin just played along and started to work in the produce department like he use to do. Shortly after, the woman from the aquarium showed up looking lost.

“Do you need a hand finding anything?” Gav asked in his British accent after walking over to her.

“Yes, are there any grapes here?” the woman asked.

Gav thought to himself “people really do like grapes…”

He quickly waved the thought away before nodding and leading the woman to the grape stand.

“You know,” the girl started to say “you are very cute, would you want to hang out sometime?”

Caught off guard, Gavin stuttered and stumbled into the apple display knocking a bushel of apples to the floor.

Gav hung his head in frustration and embarrassment not ever sure where to start with the mess, but the girl noticed his shame and blushing cheeks and just giggled and said “Don’t worry, I still think you are cute.” As she started to walk away, she turned and said “I’m Meg by the way.”

“Gavin.” He returned.

 

* * *

That morning, Gav told Dan that he met the same girl again but in the supermarket that they use to work at, and how they actually talked this time and exchanged names, but Gavin left out the part about the dropped apples. Dan just chuckled.

 

 

* * *

 

The next night, Gavin ended up back in the library so he grabbed and opened the last book on the table and reality shifted to a moving passenger train.

Gav looked around the car he was on and it was mostly empty except for a head of red hair which he recognized as Meg’s.

Gavin walked over to seat and cleared his throat. When she looked up, Gavin asked. “Would it be alright if I sat with you?”

“I don’t see why not, I’m Meg.” She said with an outstretched hand.

He took it and said “Names Gavin, what do you do for a living?”

“Well to be completely honest, I Cosplay, model, and vlog. You?” she returned.

“I film stuff in slow motion.” he answered.

“Really?” she questioned.

“Yeah like some music videos, movies, stupid crap…” Gav said while trailing off.

“What kind of stupid crap?” she asked with a smirk.

But Gavin’s alarm clock blared, jolting him awake before he could answer.

 

 

* * *

 

For a month, Gavin tried to get back to the library to see Meg again but every night the dreams were regular old dreams.

By month’s end, Gavin gave up and just wanted to stay in bed. But Dan had other plans; he dragged Gavin out of bed and to the local coffee shop to at least try to improve his mood.

Gav and Dan chatted for a bit before someone entered the café that caught Gavin’s attention. It was Meg.

When she finished placing her order, picking up her coffee and sitting down; Gavin grabbed his coffee, told Dan that he will see him back at the apartment, and walked over to Meg.

“Excuse me, but is this seat taken?” Gavin asked.

“No it isn't, at all.” Meg said with a smile.

“My name’s Gavin.”

“Meg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a minuscule amount of angst here... it's there if you look closely enough


	2. To Wed or Not to Wed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants to marry Meg but he doesn't want to inconvenience anyone to be in the wedding party.  
> the library returns to help with that.

After an amazing two years dating Meg, Gavin thought about possibly spending the rest of his life with her, but Gavin doesn’t want to inconvenience anyone to be in his wedding party.

The night he first thought about proposing, Gavin found himself back in the Library of Dreams. When he walked over to the table, he found three different books from the last time he was there.

When Gavin chose the first book, the library changed to his, co-worker and friend, Michael Jones’ apartment swimming pool. Every weekend during the summer they swam in the pool and get drunk, they appropriately named this tradition Swimmy Bevs.

Gavin found himself during a Swimmy Bev with Michael and his wife Lindsay, who works them as well at Rooster Teeth.

When Gavin remembered about wanting to propose, he sobered up and said “Oi, Micool.”

“What’s up my boi?” Michael said with concern.

“I… I would like to propose to Meg but I don’t want to inconvenience anyone with the wedding party crap.” He said like a bashful child.

“Don’t worry about inconveniencing anyone, if you love her, it won’t matter.” Michael said.

“Really? So you wouldn’t be inconvenienced if I asked you to be in my wedding party?” Gavin asked with enthusiasm 

“It is an inconvenience, but one that would be totally worth it.” Michael replied while smiling.

Gavin woke up with some reassurance.

-

The next night, Gavin chose another book that was on the table and the library was replaced with the apartment he shares with Dan and they are currently playing Halo.

“Were you zoning out there, B?” Dan asked as Gavin took a moment to realize what’s going on around him.

“Oh, sorry about that, B.” Gav said “Just thinking about proposing to Meg.”

“Well about bloody time there B.” Dan exclaimed.

“So you wouldn’t mind being in my wedding party, B?” Gavin asked.

“Not at all B.” Dan said “sounds like it would be top.”

Gavin woke up that morning with further assurance.

-

On the third night, Gavin chose the final book on the table and the Library was replaced with a coffee shop back in England and Gavin’s brother was across the table from him.

“Hey, uh George,” Gavin started, his brother gave Gavin his full attention with a questioning gaze, but let Gavin continue “I want to propose to Meg.”

“Then do it, you tosser.” George said.

“Really? So you wouldn’t mind being in the wedding Party?”

“Not at all, it’s going to be worth it.” George said.

-

The next day, Gavin went to the jewelry store to find a ring to propose to Meg with, knowing that inconveniencing people with getting married doesn’t matter compared to their happiness.

The following Friday while having dinner at their favourite restaurant, Gavin, with his heart racing, got down on one knee, pulled out the ring box, opened it and asked.

“Megan Turney, will you marry me?”

Stunned silent, Meg started nodding furiously, shedding tears of joy before yes and hugging Gavin tightly.


	3. A Child on the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gav learns to grow up with his latest and possibly last visit to the Library of Dreams

After six months of marriage, Gavin noticed that Meg was acting weird one morning; she was throwing up and avoiding Gavin with a look like she was hiding a secret.

“Is everything alright Love?” Gav asked through the bathroom door.

Meg opened the door, took a deep breath in before saying “I’m pregnant” as she hangs him the positive test.

Gavin felt a variety of emotions at once including happiness, concern, fear, and some nausea.

“That’s amazing!” he said with joy, “are you and the little one alright?” he asked with concern, “Are we even ready for a child?” he questioned with fear and nausea.

“Relax; we are going to be fine.” Meg said while grabbing hold of Gavin’s hand.

“I do hope so.” Gavin said with worry.

Now don’t get him wrong. Gavin does want to be a father; he just doesn’t feel ready and has no idea what to do.

-

That night, Gavin found himself in the Library of Dreams yet again. He walked over to the table and he saw that there was two books that were completely different from his last two visits.

He opened the first of the new batch and the library fell away to a dinner party at the Ramsey’s. Gavin was with Geoff outside barbecuing while Meg was with Griffon inside. Gavin looked at his left hand and saw he had his wending band, and he also looked at Meg and saw that she was a month or two farther into pregnancy. 

“Hey Gav, congrats on getting to be a father.” Gavin heard Geoff said.

“Thanks Geoff,” Gavin said “could I talk to you about something?” he added with a hint of nervousness.

“What’s up bud?” Geoff asked with a concerned look on his face. 

Gavin took a deep breath in before saying “I don’t think I am ready to be a father, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Don’t worry, Gavvy, I didn’t either at first, but the paternal instinct will kick in and after a while things will go into a routine, just need to go with the flow.”

Gavin was woken up by Meg asking him for waffles and ice cream, he happily got her some waffles and a pint of ice cream before going back to sleep.

The next night, Gavin opened the last book and found himself at Burnie’s watching a movie.  
Noticing that it was a movie both he and Burnie have seen, he nudged Burnie and pointed to out of the room once he had Burnie’s attention. Burnie nodded and followed.

Once they were out of earshot of the movie, Burnie asked “What’s up Gav?”

“So you know Meg and I are expecting?” Gavin asked, Burnie nodded and Gavin continued “well I do want to be a father, I just don’t know if would be a good one, like I can definitely be the “Fun Dad” but I don’t think I could be strict.”

“It may be difficult to be strict with them but it will be worth it later in life.” Burnie said with a smile.

Meg woke Gavin up again asking for some pasta, he groggily got up and made her some with more insight than before.

-

The rest of the pregnancy was an interesting roller coaster of events and Gavin supported Meg through every twist and loop it threw.

When the time finally came they were both at work. When the water broke, Meg quickly texted Gavin saying

M: water just broke

Gav quickly replied with

G: get someone to help you outside, I’ll get the car.

Ashley helped Meg out of the office while Gavin grabbed the car keys and ran outside to their car.

He drove to where Meg was and helped her into the car. “Hey Ash, can you let Burns know that we have to go?” he asked.

“Sure thing guys, be safe.” Ashley said.

They made it to the hospital with little trouble and got into a room in a quarter of an hour.

An hour flowed into two then into three since they got there, in that time Dan, Michael and Lindsay, Geoff, and Burnie came and were waiting for the news.

In the fifth hour Gavin went into the waiting room and saw everyone “It’s a boy, he’s healthy and they are both doing great.”

“Can we see them”?” Burnie asked.

Ye, but Meg is very tired, just be quiet.” Gavin said.

They walked into the room and they saw Meg holding the little guy.

“He has your nose.” Michael teased.

“What’s his name?” Lindsay asked.

“Joseph David Free” Gavin said with a growing smile of pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Monty Oum. you lovable match maker you.


End file.
